Die Liebe einer guten Frau
by Joanna Katharina
Summary: Ino mencintai Sai sahabatnya yang mencintai perempuan lain/Ketika Cupid―sang dewa cinta melepaskan panah erosnya maka tak ada satu manusia pun yang luput dari busurnya, lalu bagaimanakah Ino menghadapi dilemma cinta di hatinya?


Catatan: _Die Liebe einer guten Frau_ —Cinta seorang wanita yang baik.

A _SaiIno_ FanFiction Story—Proudly Present:

* * *

" **Die Liebe einer guten Frau"**

Story © Joanna Katharina

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Typos, MC.

Rate: M untuk tema berat.

Genres: **Drama** -Hurt/Comfort- **Romance**

Dilarang Keras Plagiarisme

 _If you dislike this story you may leave this page, please._

* * *

.

.

.

[ **Summary** : _Ino mencintai Sai sahabatnya yang mencintai perempuan lain/Ketika Cupid_ _―_ _sang dewa cinta melepaskan panah erosnya maka tak ada satu manusia pun yang luput dari busurnya,  
lalu bagaimanakah Ino menghadapi dilemma cinta di hatinya?_]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

====o0o====

" _Persahabatan itu indah,  
seperti sepasang sepatu berjalan beriringan."_  
 **– Janina Herschel**

=====o0o====

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter 1: Prologue_

 _._

Ini hari terakhir kami mengumpulkan revisi skripsi kami. Ya, seperti kau ketahui aku tidak sepandai Sai, dia selalu unggul dalam banyak hal. Dia mahasiswa yang cerdas dan telah menjadi ketua senat dalam dua periode, dia pandai melukis dan lihai memainkan jari-jarinya pada tuts-tuts piano. Aku? Hm, aku hanya pandai dalam hal-hal sederhana seperti merangkai bunga, menjahit, dan memasak. _Yep_ , dari semua mata kuliah yang ada aku paling menguasai sastra–terutama ' _Ancient Greek Literature_ ' dan paling menyebalkan adalah statistika.

"Ino, bisakah kau memfotokopi proposal ini." Sai memintaku dengan nada memohon. Ia kelihatan lelah sekali karena sudah seminggu ini dia memporsir tubuhnya untuk acara bakti sosial di Amegakure. Aku kasihan padanya tapi tidak dengan Profesor Shisui. Ya, aku tahu hanya Sai yang bisa diandalkan yang lain mana mau repot-repot mengurus proposal untuk keperluan bakti sosial ini bahkan mahasiswa-mahasiswi di bawah kami tidak bisa diandalkan, entahlah. Mereka lebih tertarik pada konser musik dari pada kegiatan sosial seperti ini.

"Tentu," aku mengiyakan dan mengambil proposal itu dari meja. "Sai, proposalnya mau difotokopi berapa rangkap?"

"Sebanyak mungkin. O iya Ino, sekalian nanti kau beli _marker_ dan kertas asturo ya."

"Oke."

"Terima kasih!" Sai berteriak padaku dan mengusap keringat di dahinya dengan ujung baju yang ia angkat dan memperlihatkan lekuk perutnya yang kelihatan err-seksi. Ah, lupakan!

.

 _30 menit kemudian..._

 _._

Aku telah kembali membawa fotokopian proposal yang menurutku cukup. Saat aku ke ruang senat, aku melihat Sai dan seseorang perempuan cantik berkulit putih susu dengan rambut cokelatnya yang menjuntai hingga ke punggung, dia mengenakan _denim jeans_ dan kaus polkadot hitam putih dan dibalut jas almamater. Tunggu, siapa perempuan ini?

"Ino, kau sudah kembali. O iya, perkenalkan dia Sari Nakamura." Sai mengenalkan perempuan itu padaku, dia kelihatan perempuan baik-baik dan sopan.

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Sari Nakamura."

Sari―teman baruku dari fakultas sebelah, ya pantas saja kami tidak saling kenal ternyata kami satu univeritas tapi beda fakultas.

Hari demi hari kami lewati bertiga. Sari menjadi sahabatku dan Sai. Aku dan Sai bukan lagi duo melainkan trio karena kehadiran Sari tentunya. Kemana-mana kami selalu bersama entah pergi ke konser, mall, toko buku, galeri, ataupun _nongkrong_ di kantin kampus. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini, seusai bakti sosial kami di Amegakure—Sai dan Sari kelihatan begitu akrab sekali, cara Sai memandang Sari sangat berbeda ketika ia memandang perempuan-perempuan lain, adakalanya juga Sari seperti menahan malu dan timbul rona merah di pipinya saat-saat kami mengobrol bersama.

Ilana Yamanaka (nèe Cohen)—ibu kandungku, ibuku memang bukan asli Jepang. Dia orang Jerman keturunan Turki. Ayah dan ibuku bertemu pertama kali ketika sama-sama menimba ilmu di negeri kincir angin alias Belanda, mereka lulusan magister dari TU Delft, Belanda―di fakultas teknik yang sama, namun ibuku lebih cerdas dari ayahku tapi ibukulah yang pertama-tama jatuh hati karena menurut ibuku, ayahku lelaki yang baik dan bertanggung-jawab.

Ayahku berasal dari keluarga dari kelas menengah. Satu kali pernah ayahku membelikan sebuket mawar merah yang ia peroleh dari celengan ayamnya, teman ayahku menceritakan kepada ibuku dan ibuku terharu, waktu itu mengatakan; _'Inoichi, terima kasih. Kau laki-laki yang baik. Bukan soal sebuket bunga mawar yang ini tapi ketulusanmu.'_ pada ayahku. Well, ibu selalu menceritakan itu berulang-ulang dan aku tak pernah bosan mendengarnya, ibu sangat mencintai ayah hingga ibu menetapkan dirinya sebagai warga negera Jepang.

Namun saat aku berusia 7 tahun sesuatu yang memilukan terjadi. Ayahku menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di Rumah Sakit Konoha, ibu sangat terpukul kala menceritakan peristiwa itu padaku, dia bilang ayah baik-baik saja sebelumnya. Aku pernah mendengar bahwa orang baik akan cepat pergi dari pada orang jahat, aku tak tahu itu benar atau tidak, entahlah. Aku tak memusingkan hal itu.

"Ino..."

"Iya, mam."

"Tolong antarkan pesanan bunga ini ke alamat ini." Pinta ibuku yang sedang merangkai bunga. Aku mengambil keranjang bunga yang ibuku maksud tadi dan menyelipkan selembar kertas yang berisi alamat si penerima bunga ke dalam saku celanaku.

Selesai aku mengantar bunga itu aku pergi ke supermarket kebetulan sekali tadi aku dapat uang _tips_ dan ditambah lagi uang hasil jahitanku kemarin. _Well_ , aku ingin segera ke Konoha Supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan-bahan makanan. _Yep_ , malam ini aku akan membuat makanan enak dan dengan segera aku mengirim _e-mail_ pada Sai untuk mengundangnya makan malam di rumahku, sepertinya akan menyenangkan menikmati makanan-makanan enak bersama apalagi akulah kokinya, aku tersenyum geli.

Aku sedang memilah-milih minyak zaitun. _Yatta_ , ada promo hari ini, hihihi... Beli dua gratis satu, hm... Boleh juga, aku mengerlingkan mata _aquamarine_ ku. Aku masukkan minyak zaitun bermerek A ke dalam ranjang belanjaanku, lalu aku melihat ada tulisan diskon untuk tofu dan udang, oh... Beruntungnya diriku hari ini. Hm, sepertinya aku juga mau membuat _lebkuchen_ ―kue jahe khas Jerman, kue kesukaan ibuku. Namun saat aku melangkahkan kakiku kesana, seseorang menepuk pundakku dan tanpa sadar aku melepaskan tanganku dari keranjang dorong belanjaanku.

"Kau—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

.

.

.

 **Catatan Penulis** :

Halo... Yep, ini fict pertama saya di fandom 'SaiIno' sebenarnya fict ini mau saya sertakan dalam _event_ #FLORE2016 namun sudah sangat terlambat jadinya ya seperti ini. Fict _Long shot_ saya modifikasi jadi Multichapter. Hm, semoga bisa menghibur teman-teman sekalian. Well, kalau ada penulisan yang salah atau hal-hal yang mengganjal mohon bantuannya ya.

P.S: Maureen, trim's untuk info TU Delft. :)

.

Mind to review?

.

Salam BungaTinta.  
With love,

xxx

Joan


End file.
